Virtual machine data, such as virtual machine images, may be a target for unauthorized access to private data. In existing systems, virtual machine data belonging to a cloud customer may be required to reside in a cloud environment, where it may be vulnerable to attacks by cloud vendor personnel and/or other unauthorized users such as hackers. In addition, migration and/or re-provisioning of virtual machine data into different cloud environments may be cumbersome and time consuming.